Mission School Rumble
by raveman2
Summary: Naruto gets an assignment for a long term body guard position to protect the daughter of a rich noble family across the sea. How do you think he will handle the stress of being a high schooler and protect his target all at the same time. Ch.1-Fixed-up.
1. prologue & My Mission is What!

**Mission School Rumble **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or School Rumble.

**Rated M**

Normal speech: "Talking"

_'Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books, scrolls, etc._

"YELLING!"

**"Boss Summons, Demons, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking, ****Titles and ****Area location**

_**'Demon/Boss thinking'**_

**"DEMON/BOSS YELLING"**

_Jutsu:"Wind Release: Rasengan!"_

**/Flashbacks/**

* * *

** Prologue**

* * *

In England at a certain London mansion a father was putting his little girl to bed.

"Daddy will you read me my favorite bed-time story, pleeeeaaaasseee." she made the face that no one could say no too.

Her father smiled warmly at her, "Sure thing sweet heart." he picked up her favorite story

He opened the book the the start and begin with the tale,_"In a great and far off land there was a mysterious continent that we're inhabited by powerful warriors with skills that we're god like. On this continent there nations of great strength, there was one of fire, one of water, one of wind, one of lighting and one of earth, including many other small villages. There we're wars between the nations of power, on the battle field we're the forces of good and evil battle it out. These powerful warriors are known as... Ninja's."_

As the clock ticked away into the night as the father read to his little girl waiting for her to fall asleep but it looked like that wasn't happening anytime soon as she was jumping up and down on her bed role-playing what was happening in the story.

_"-thunk, thunk, thunk, sounded the kunai's as they missed him by an inch and struck the tree. The ninja was hiding behind the tree that the kunai's we're staked in, huffing and puffing from exhaustion._

_"Are you ready to give up yet!" shouted the rogue ninja who was positioned on a tree branch, he continued, "I'm getting rather tired of this game of tag of ours.", but before he knew what hit him smoke we're thrown at his face._

_"Smoke bombs? Are you serious that's your plan." He heard something at his right side, "I got you now!" he said as he used his retractable blades on his wrists to attack that side of him._

_***Slash***_

_"ARGH!" was shouted out in pain._

_As the smoke from the smoke bomb cleared the enemy ninja was standing tall while the other shinobi was kneeling and clutching his side in pain._

_"Surrender or Die!" he sneered_

_The fallen ninja trying to stand proper, "I have two things to say to you."_

_"Grr I'm not interested in what you have to say!" he shouted as plunged the blade into the other shinobi's stomach and pinned him to the tree._

_" You should of giving up when up you had the chance now your going to die."_

_The ninja who pinned to the tree slowly looked up at the rogue, "Give up-" he said before disappearing into a puff of smoke._

_"What the-" said the rogue in surprise and went to turn around as he heard something, but found that he was to late._

_"-Trying to make me give up." as he finished his sentence, he then slashed the rogue's back making fall to the ground in pain._

_"ARGH!" he cried in pain as he hit the ground._

_The now once proud rogue looked up, "Ugh, E-Even if you take me out, another assassin will come to attack your village." "Hehehe, as long as we live in this cursed shinobi world... there will never be peace..."_

_"..." he was silent until he spoke, "If that is the case, then I will break this curse. If there's such a thing as peace then I'll find it." he spoke confidently,"I'm not giving up."_

_The downed rogue ninja looked up at the man who bested him to take his features. He had wild blonde hair that had his standard head band with a symbol of a leaf on it, along with the standard Jounin vest he wore proudly. His face which we're adorned with whisker marks and stubble, but the thing he will never forget is the sincerity coming from his piercing azure blue eyes._

_"W-Who are you?" the rogue ninja asked the mysterious ninja who defeated him."_ he looked at his daughter and laughed inwardly as it looked like she had to much sugar again.

"Go on, go on!" said the little girl bouncing up in excitement.

Her father continued on, _" The mysterious ninja looked down upon him and smiled as he pronounced proudly that his name was-" (1)__  
_

"NARUTO!" the little girl squealed with delight as she jumping on her bed.

Her father smiled and chuckled as he shut the book which showed the title of "_The Tales of the Gutsy Shinobi." _"Ok dear it's time for bed."

That made her stop jumping and looked at him, "Awwweee daddy do I have too? I'm not even tired-" *yawn* she looked at him sweetly, "Um, that's how I show I'm really awake?"

He smirked at her decent attempt in lying, "Nice try sweety but better luck next time." he picked her up, pulled the bed covers off and lied her down on the bed to tuck her in.

"Daddy will make me a caterpillar?

He looked at her sweetly, "If that's what you want?" she nodded, "Ok." he complied.

He tucked her pink quilt cover under her from both sides leaving her head out, which made her look like a pink caterpillar.

"Happy my little caterpillar?" he looked down at his daughter

"Yes daddy." she halfway replied as she was started to fall asleep, "Daddy."

"What is it pumpkin?"

"When I grow up I'm going to find and marry Naruto do you think we could be ninja's together." she said while her eye lids we're shut.

Her father wasn't sure how to answer that with a reply, so he did the next best thing any father would do.

He lied, " Yes, you will sweety. Now go to sleep."

"I-I l-love you daddy." she murmured out before going to sleep.

Her father smiled and leaned down to kiss her on her forehead, "And I love you too, Eri." After kissing his Blonde-haired daughter goodnight, he vacated the room to go finish off his paperwork and shut the door.

But unfortunately for the father he never saw the moving shadows outside of little Eri's window.

* * *

**Main Story begins now**

**Chapter 1: My Mission is What!**

* * *

**Years later - On a ship out at sea**

It is the twentieth day on aboard a cruise ship Naruto Uzamaki the container of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox looked out at sea enjoying the view from on top of the ship's funnel with the wind in his hair.

There was a complication five days ago when he went through withdrawals when his stash of ramen had run out and so with a unsatisfied stomach empty of ramen with a growl that can't be tamed, but that's not the only thing he couldn't get rid of.

***Sigh*** "I'm sooo booored. There's nothing left to do on this ship other than train and even then I couldn't be bothered." *sigh* While Naruto was content for a time with the books and scrolls he had brought with him as while also studying the clan scrolls he'd been given by Tsunade everything is useful but it's just when studying for twenty days and twenty nights it tends to become tedious.

"I guess I'll just hit the sack and hopefully we'll get there in less time." He gets up off his ass and starts to scale down the ship funnel with chakra ands proceeds to walk non-stop until he hits his cabin.

Naruto locks the door behind him and plants himself head first on to the bed.

_"I didn't realized it would be so boring to be by myself, I knew I shouldn't agreed with granny in doing this mission and the way I she had sent me off was messed up."_ was his last thought before falling asleep.

**/Flashback/Dream/**

* * *

**24 Days Earlier**

Tsunade the Godaime Hokage was having a staring contest with the evil of all evil, paperwork and she was losing. There was way too much paperwork, it was a wonder why her sensei didn't give the job to anyone just to get out of it.

However something broke the monotony of the day, when a knock came to her office door, "Lady Tsunade I have a message for you. It's marked urgent."

She looked up from the hellish paperwork, "Come in, Shizune." Tsunade replied as she was carefully putting her sake bottle down so it wouldn't clink.

When Shizune entered she was looking at her Hokage warily and handed her the message. Tsunade looked at it real carefully, it showed it was a normal looking letter with a wax seal with the letter "S" on it. It was only until she turned it over to see who it was addressed too and what she saw made her heart ache.

The letter was addressed to one "_Jiraiya of the Sannin_." on it.

*She sighed as she looked at the name with a sad smile, _'How I miss that perverted old man.'_ she brought out of her thought by Shizune calling to her, "Lady Tsunade? Are you alright?" she asked concerned for her master knowing who's name she saw.

Tsunade nodded to her long time apprentice and friend, "Yes Shizune I'm fine, but it does make things complicated when ever I see or think of what reminds me of the old goat. Now let's see what so urgent." she brakes the seal on the letter and slides it out to read it.

From Shizune's point of view it looked like Tsunade went would take awhile so she decided to take her leave.

As she reached the door, 'WHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" Shizune turned around to see her mentor with a shocked expression and a open mouth.

Shizune ran back to Tsunade to see if she was alright, "Tsunade! Lady Tsunade what's the matter?" but she was getting babbling in response.

"What the- that can't be? Can it? How?"

***SMACK***

Tsunade was brought out of her constant babbling by getting slapped by Shizune. Now holding her red cheek, "Um, thank you Shizune I needed that." she got up and went to the cupboard behind her chair and grabbed her secret stash of high priced sake.

"Lady Tsunade! Now is not the time to be drinking, give that to me." now holding out her hand

Tsunade sat down and slowly turns to Shizune, "Trust me Shizune I need a drink after reading that letter." a thought occured to her and she smiled, "Also I will forgive you for striking your Hokage if you let me keep this, understand." she says while rubbing her red mark,

Shizune looked at her defiantly before sighing, "Yes, Lady Tsunade I understand. But would make you become so erratic like that?"

Tsunade while drinking her sake pushed the letter to her secretary. She observed her from the corner of her eye, as she waited for a reaction and got it when she saw her friend faint with the same face she had.

"Great now I'll have to wait for her to wake up to have a drink with me." she sighed as she looked on at her fallen friend, "But I'm to impatient right so I guess i"ll just have to do this the hard way." She used her mystic palm on head friend head where she had fallen and cracked some smelling salts.

"Uhhh. What happened?" Shizune questioned.

"You read the letter that's what happened." Tsunade answered

She was helped up to her feet, "So I guess Naruto will have to be informed. I'll get ANBU on to it." As she started to leave she was stopped.

"Wait, Shizune." she turns to see her mentor with a predatory smile, "Let's make it interesting, shall we? Hehehe" Shizune didn't like where this was heading but she had to accept it.

**Ichiraku's Ramen**

Naruto shivered, "I feel a disturbance within the log." and then continue with his ramen.

Naruto was at Ichiraku's doing what he does best, scoffing down ramen like there was no tomorrow.

Naruto's eating frenzy was stopped by an ANBU appearing.

"Uzumaki-san you've been summoned by the Hokage, it seems she has a mission for you." was all the ANBU said before puffing into smoke.

Naruto paid for his glorious meal, "I'll catch ya around old man." and with that he shushined away.

* * *

Naruto entered into Tsunade's office to see the Hokage with a scroll in her hands and a sly smirk. "Come in Naruto, I've got your mission scroll right here." Tsunade said with a laugh.

"What's so funny Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked, as he took the file off of the desk. Naruto read over it carefully, and then looked up at Tsunade dumbstruck. "Y-You can't be serious G-Grandma?" Naruto said with worry. Tsunade nodded, causing Naruto to cry out, "SAY WHAT! You're sending me back to school, and not only that, but to be a body guard!" Naruto said as he slammed his head onto the desk.

"I thought you'd be happy, being with a girl 24/7 for 2 years if not more." Tsunade said as she laughed at her fellow blonde.

"Not funny Grandma, I'm not Pervy Sage..." Naruto said as he glared at Tsunade.

"Oh, come on Naruto, at least there's one thing that will cheer you up." Tsunade said, turning to a page in the file and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto looked over the page, then broke out into a foxy-grin. "No way...you mean your finally giving me my inheritance?" Naruto asked, still grinning.

"Yes Naruto. I thought it's finally time to give you what rightfully belongs to you and since you will be away you can take this with you since you won't here when your 18th birthday comes around-" Tsunade said, smiling fondly at Naruto. ", -and when your mission is complete and you finally come home I will judge you to see if you are deserving of the title of Jounin."

Naruto beamed at the thought, "This'll be awesome!" Naruto said out loud as he handed the file back to Tsunade.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow morning then. Your guide will be waiting at the front gate." Tsunade said.

"Okay Grandma! See ya tomorrow!" Naruto said happily, then walked out of the Hokage's office.

Naruto was ecstatic. In three years he could be a Jounin on the same level as Kakashi. Sure he'll miss everyone but it's not forever and on the plus side to gain his families jutsu's scrolls so he'll be even stronger than before and with it he can take on Akatsuki...

He then made a sudden stop, remembering something. He spun around and glared at Tsunade.

"Wait a minute...this isn't some sort of plan to get me away from fighting the Akatsuki again, is it?" Naruto asked, suspicious.

"Well...with the information we have on the Akatsuki, their quickest spy will probably think that you've left the village and gone into hiding again and Naruto, you've worked hard enough, you've gotten Kyuubi under control even though we had to cut your training with Killer Bee short and bring you back to the village. Besides, I think you've earned a break," Tsunade said, giving him a wink, "And if things go well on your mission, you may even gain yourself a girlfriend, just no funny business I don't won't to be a real grandma just yet." she smirks at his red face.

Naruto blushed hard "S-Shut up your mouth you old bag!", he gave sigh while rubbing his hand through his hair, "Well okay if your sure, but if another problem with the Akatsuki comes up give me a call, alright?" Naruto told her, with Tsunade nodding in return. "Then I guess I'll see ya later grandma." he said and left the office with a wave.

As he came out he saw Shizune smiling to him, "Good news, Naruto?"

Naruto was feeling like he was missing something with the way she was smiling at him, "Ahhh yeah Shizune. This mission is gonna be a long one, so I got to go pack right away see ya." he shushined to his apartment.

Seeing she was alone she went and knocked on the Hokage's door. After hearing a "Come in" she entered the room.

When she entered she walked over to a laughing Tsunade and was handed a drink, "Hahaha, ahhh it's to bad I won't see the brat's face when he finds out what else this mission entails for him." she snickered drunkly.

Shizune was unconvinced by the idea, but did agree it would be something to see Naruto's face when the time comes, "Are you sure that was wise not to inform him?"

"Pfft. That little brat will be fine. Besides what is the worst that could happen?"

"I suppose your right. I guess."

"Of course I'm right." she holds out her glass, "Cheers."

"Cheers."

***Clink***

After she had finished her drink, "It won't be the same without him here, I''ll miss him." Shizune said while a stray tear drops.

After Tsunade finished her drink she got up from her chair to give Shizune a comforting hug, "Everyone will miss the lug nut." she replied as she holding an upset Shizune (2).

While holding her friend she felt that cheeks we're wet and realized she was crying too.

Now shedding tears for the loss of her pseudo-son.

_'Come back alive brat and you better not screw this up.'_ she sadly thought.

**/Flashback/Dream End/**

* * *

***FFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!* **(For those who don't know it's the ship horn blowing.)

"AHHHHH!"

***BANG* **

"Uhhh my head uh wh-what the hell is going on?" Naruto rubs part of his head where he landed on after being shocked awake out of his bed.

***Knock Knock Knock***

"Ah my head the constant noise. Who is it?"

The cabin door opens to reveal a staff member "Sorry to disturb you sir, but we're coming into port now."

Naruto nodded understanding "Ok I'll just pack my stuff up." The man nodded and closed before he left.

Naruto picks himself up off the floor "Ok time to collect my shit and go." He made sure to go through a check list he had made for what would be necessary for his trip, "Family scrolls, check. 200 kunai's and 300 shuriken's, check . Blank scrolls used for sealing, check. Limited Edition Hot and Heavy Icha Icha paradise, che-" a blank look came over Naruto's face, "I'm gonna kill Kakashi-sensei next time I see him." he looks at the book and glares at it, "The first chance I get, I'm burning you in a holy logfire." and continued to check the rest of his luggage.

After Naruto pocketed his toad shape wallet he found a sphere like object on the ground. He knew it wasn't his decided to keep it. After he finished packing his belongings, he shuts the door and heads to the main deck.

**On Deck**

Naruto shouldered his backpack as he approached the port. Naruto was looking nervously at the huge city.

"Have you never seen anything like it before?"

Naruto shook his head "It looks bigger and more advanced than anything I've seen in the Elemental Nations." Naruto admitted.

"They call it Yagami City." Crewman laughed he patted Naruto on the back, "Don't fret kid just remember what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." replied another crew-mate and walked off with his parter to prepare to dock.

"Yeah I guess?" "Naruto sucked in some air to calm his nervousness _'Ok, I'm ready to kick ass!'_ he confidently thought.

When on deck he checked to see if he was by himself Naruto nodded. "Now to find my target?" he said to himself and opens up the mission briefing.

**Mission:**** Escort/Bodyguard**

**Rate of Pay:**** (Will be discussed upon arrival)**

**Assigned Operative:**** Naruto Uzamaki, (solo mission)**

**Mission Specifics:**** To guard and lead the heir of the Sawachika Clan around during your dictated time of contract. The Sawachika holds many ties around the world so this makes them prone to all sort of threats there has already been an attempt kid-napping. So to protect her we have hired a ninja escort for the set amount of time. Keep her safe, jeopardizing her health may result in a termination of the contract and the pulling of future business from Sawachika Company.**

**Contact Point:**** The Sawachika Mansion**

**Target:**** -**

"Damn, a rich girl? How did I ever get so lucky?" Naruto said with a sigh. She might be a stuck up snob if she's the heir to her clan. But he was going to make sure to her safety even if she was a snob. _'I'll just knock her a few pegs down like what I did to Konohamaru if push come to shove.' _He smirked at what he remembered as the ship docked and a boarding ramp was being lowered down.

_'I wonder what this entire mission is going to be like? Hmm I guess I'll just find the old fashion way.'_

Once the boarding ramp was placed Naruto looked at the deck as to see the rest of the passengers had already began to leave. He shouldered his pack with his scroll attached to it and slowly began to walk he began to disembark off the ship.

_'Beware motherfucka's Naruto Uza-Fucking-Maki is here! I will accomplish my mission I've been set to do and protect you.'_

Eri Sawachika...

* * *

(1) I had to find that bloody book 43 or was it 44 oh who cares I found it. Now as I saying that paragraph in it is Canon owned, but with some parts I've added my own stuff.

(2) I've read somewhere Shizune is a light weight and gets drunk easily so I've made it like that. If she's not like that then it will be that she's being emotional becase Naruto is going away.

**Ok first chapter done. There isn't much to it at first I know, but it will get more into it when Naruto settles in. So what do you think? This was actually my first story I started before my other story The Flying Fox. Well I'll update soon as I get my next chapter ready. **

**I'll try fixing it up if there are mistakes later. **

**Review and I will consume.**


	2. Hero of the Day

**Mission School Rumble **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or School Rumble.

**Rated M**

Normal speech: "Talking"

_'Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls, etc._

"YELLING!"

_Jutsu:"Wind Release: Rasengan!"_

**"Boss Summons, _Demonic_/Angry characters Speaking, ****Titles and ****Area location**

_**'Demon/Boss thinking'**_

**"DEMON/BOSS/ANGRY YELLING"**

**/Flashbacks/**

_Go to Youtube to check out the songs_

**Here we are second chapter. Thank you for reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Hero of the day!**

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere in the North-East of Yagami city. **

_'Man, __Yagami City is freaking huge__ and crowded. This sort of reminds me of home, except with all the building, uh what we're they called again? Ah yeah, Skyscraper's.' _Naruto had no idea where to start in this huge city_, ' I wonder if I'll get the chance to see the sites later on.' _He thought as he walked. He saw numerous fliers stuck on walls, and the city was just teeming with tons of people, which either we're walking, talking or working.

Naruto stops walking as something had grabbed his attention by a smell that seemed to be coming from a little foreign food district. He was sniffing the air for it's exact direction, "Mmm that smells really good, I'll see if they have any ramen, I need my fix bad." and so he went off to the shop question.

When he had arrived he standing in front of a run down restaurant called, "The Waving Dragon", it had an image of a dragon on the board holding it's three claw in a way that it makes it look like it's waving, and above the sign we're lights in the shape of waves, which appeared to be broken, "This is the place? Oh well beggars can't be chooser's." he pushed the and enters the shop.

* * *

***Ring*,*Ring***

As Naruto entered through the door the bell rang out. When he entered he had excepted to see a room full of customers, but all he could see we're two maybe three customers tops. _'Wow, I can see business is booming.'_ he thought.

"Hello? Is some one there?" asked a feminine voice from afar.

'Um I'm here too see I can get something to eat."

A little while he could hear shuffling coming out from the kitchen closer to him and before he knew it, "Yes may I help you?" she asked politely.

When Naruto saw her he had to look down to see a small old grandmother looking person standing in front of him, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you." he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh that's quite alright I get that alot. I am the current owner of the Waving Dragon. So am I to believe you are new to these welcome" she laughed, "Now what can I help you with?"

"Umm, yeah I got in today actually and I haven't had anything to eat since last night, so I came to see if you served any ramen here I'm in the need to feed you see." he chuckled.

Her smile left her as she looked down she sighed, "I'm sorry, but we don't have enough ingredients at this point to even make normal ramen I'm very sorry. We do however can make some delicious dumplings." she perked up while saying

_'Can't make ramen? Noooooo. '_ Naruto screamed inwardly, while smiling on the outside, "It's ok I might be a ramen nut, but that doesn't mean I won't try anything new. So I'll get an order of these dumplings, please."

"Very well, it will be but a moment." and so she turned and left to make his meal.

As Naruto looked around he could get a better look at the joint. The wall paper was old and pealing off, there we're Japanese tapestry's and he really didn't want to go into the bathroom here. But out of everything the thing that his one was a picture in a frame with the little old lady and a taller, younger woman with brunette hair and blue eyes. If you looked closely you can also see that she has her hand on her stomach.

"Ok, here you go. " She was back in record time.

"Wow, your fast... and silent to I swear it was like as if you we're a ninja."

"Ohohoho why thank you, it's nice to hear compliments these days, I get only a few ever so often." she placed his meal in front of him.

Naruto sat looking at what he was supposed to eat. There we're a plastic dish we're these oval shape pastry's, he looked at the women who was smiling waiting to see him eat.

And so as Naruto slowly reaches to pick one up, in his mind he was pleading, _'Please don't be cat, Please don't be cat, Please don't be cat-'_ he closed his eyes and then took a bite out of it.

Naruto eyes popped back open in shock. They we're really delicious, "Hey, not bad (gulp) in fact there awesome, there the next best thing to ramen." he continues to eat the dumplings not stopping until he finishes the entire plate..

She smiled at him complement and turned to tend on her other customers.

10 minutes later after finishing his meal.

Naruto leans back in his chair and gives out a contentful sigh as he rubbed his gut, "Ah now that was delicious. My compliments to the chef."

"I'm so glad you enjoyed them." she took the dish from him and headed towards the kitchen.

"So what was in them anyway?"

"Hmm, well let us see there was spring onion, seaweed, lemon grass, cat, garlic-" her voice zoned out.

Naruto grew pale as his mind shut down from what he had just heard. Something he wished that he hadn't heard.

When she had popped her head from out of the doorway she laughed, "Ohohoho, I see I got you good sunny boy." she gave him a mischievous look.

"Wha?" he mildly responded.

"The meat I used wasn't cat, that was only a harmless joke. The real meat is prawn mixed in with some of my secret ingredients to make it the way it is."

Naruto gave a sigh of relief before sending a mock glare at the granny, "That wasn't funny you almost made me bring up everything I had up."

She laughed again, "Oh come on, let this old women have her fun while she still can. I'm not getting any younger and besides it was all in good humor."

He sighed for the umpteenth time for the day, "Geez, with humor like that it's a wonder why no one bothers to come to in flocking to hear it." he realized after he said it how much he had stuffed his foot in his mouth as dessert.

She looked around the room with a solemn gaze to see it empty. The last customers had paid and left already, "No, no you are right. You see we've hit hard times, you would be surprised to learn that this restaurant was the most famous one there was and then-" she stopped mid-sentenced.

Naruto felt guilty on doing this to the old lady, she was the one who fed him, "You don't have to talk about it if it's to painful to bring up. I'm sorry for acting like an ass the way I did."

She shook her head, "You have nothing to apologize for young man you don't know the circumstances of what happened here."

_'Circumstances?'_ Naruto looked at her curiously, "If you don't mind me asking, what did happen?"

She walked slowly over to the side looking at the picture frame Naruto had seen earlier, "This is my daughter Fayth carrying her 7th mouth old baby. you see she was the last owner before me and it's getting hardy everyday to stay above water as to say, but now I'm currently struggling in trying to keep this place open." she rubbed her hand up along the picture of her daughter, trying not to tear up thinking about her losses.

"How did... she die?"

"I... I'm sorry... It's to painful to say." her bottom lip quivered.

"No that's ok, I'm sorry for digging up old wounds." regretting he had said anything.

She sadly shook her head again and looks into his piecing Azure Blue eyes, with her dark blue ones, "No, that's quite alright. That is the only way we can ever learn in this world of ours, by asking." she sighed tiredly, "I think I will shut up shop for the day, so if you don't mind I'll like to start to pack up." she walks away and starts to stack the chairs upside down on to the tables.

Naruto looked around regrettably, "Don't you have anyone else to help you with all of this?"

"Help? Such a foreign word. No I don't, it has always been me ever since Fayth passed." after she finished staking the chairs she went around to the cash register.

Naruto went to the counter. "Um I only have Zeni, do you take that?"

The old women nodded," Yes, that will do nicely. So the total is $15.30, cash is it?"

"Ah yeah." and handed over the amount specified, but after everything he had learned he left her with an extra surprise.

She nodded to him, "Thank you for coming in, I hope will come again." she spoke sadly thinking he may not come back here again.

"Oh I will, but maybe not after until I start with school." he said as he waved to her and left.

On the inside he felt sorry for her, being here in this shop all alone, with no one to speak too least of of all help. But, there was nothing he could do to help... or was there?

Naruto stops when an idea struck him, he quickly turned back to the owner and approached her, "Since I'm new here there are somethings I will need to do, one of which I will have to find a place of employment so I was wondering if I work for you?"

She was shocked. No had ever offered to work for her, she was touched, "Thank you I appreciate the thought, but I'm fighting a losing battle here and I don't want to involve anyone else. Besides even if I wanted to hirer you I'm not earning enough money to keep the shop from going under, I'll only take you down with me.

Naruto shook his head, "It's fine I have enough money as it is, so I'm fine. The problem is I need have some workplace experience from another country before I'm meant to go back home. he spoke as if it was the truth. He got down on his knees and pleaded, "Please, please don't turn me away. I will do everything you say, so please."

Once again she was shocked at the boys kindness and tenacity, she sighed in a defeated manner, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. We are in the red at the moment so we can't be spending anything other than the necessary ingredients. So until we have enough money to afford any other groceries we will need to attract more customers, but

"Oh I got the perfect plan to attract alot of _Male_ customers, but don't worry I will get this business up and running again one this I swear to you. My name is Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze, nice ta meet ya boss." he said with great enthusiasm, wearing his usual wide grin. Holding out his hand in a friendly greeting.

She gave him a warm grandmotherly smile at him before accepting taking his hand, "Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze, my name is Sue Nadare, so please call me Sue and I thank you as I really appreciate what your doing for me." she spoke while looking up to get a good look at her new employee.

"Great that's one thing down now all I need to do is find a place to stay."

"By chance do you have a map?"

Naruto looked at her before rubbing the back of his and gave an embarrassed grin, "Ah, no I haven't got a slightest clue on where to go and I'm supposed to find a place to live too."

She gave a knowing smile, "Well let me get you set before you go shall we?" she spoke while taking two chairs down and help herself to a seat, while she patted the other one for Naruto, "Well let's get started..." he nodded allowing her to help him. So after he had gotten the information that he needed for the moment he had seen what the time and realized that he had to get going. So had left thanking her for everything and promised to be back soon.

* * *

As Naruto sped along the rooftops heading north. When he passed by the more pristine buildings many of them we're of different sizes, sporting a different logo's after another, he wasn't certain what they meant though.

Naruto watched for a bit and sighed, wishing he could find a place to sleep for when the night comes, that's what he need to do first before setting out to do anything, well at least he has a job now since the old lady agreed to it.

Naruto decided to climb up onto the nearest building's roof without being spotted to look at the map he was given back at the restaurant and looked at his watch showing the time. Seeing it was 7:30 he had alot of time so decided to check out the school. So he began to make a mad dash across the buildings to reach his high school as fast as he could carry himself.

But as he flew along the sidewalks he heard cries and raised voices in an alley down below.

"Not even here for that long and I have to go save someone." he shrugs, "Well I might as well, I'm feeling abit rusting from not fighting anyone for the entire trip here, so it'll be some good experience to see if anyone on this continent can fight."

Naruto jumped off the roof to investigate the disturbance.

When he entered the alley what he saw infuriated him. A Black-haired teenage girl with reddish-maroon eyes had her back to the wall cornered by three men. The girl in question which looked around his age had a terrified look on her face as she shouted at the men, "Please just let me go. I have to get to school!"

The leader stepped forward and pinned her against the wall, "We'll let you go after you help us out with something beautiful. I know we'd all enjoy it and you would too."

The man moved his face in too close however as the girl scratch him on his face forcing him to let her go and recoil in pain. As he backed away she fell to the ground while he complained about the wound, "That slut! She fucking drew blood!"

One of his companions smirked, "Well then boss why don't we get a little compensation from her for damages." The main thug smirked at his words, "You're right, we can always take a little something from her then can't we?"

As all three moved in on her they started hearing clapping from the entrance of the alley. As the men turned they saw Naruto clapping with a displeased look on his face, "Well now… That's a line that should go straight into the pedophile's hall of fame and have a big arse statue off yours truly, stamping a mudhole into your ugly mugs. You do know that she's like what 15-16 right? Or are you that desperate to get some action instead of your good ol righty that the three of you stoop as low as to try and rape her?"

The leader turned around, "Get the hell out of here kid before we smash your skull in. This isn't any of your fucking business."

Naruto nodded and looked over to the girl, "Hey… you there where were you heading too before just now?"

The girl blinked before she responded, "Um… I was going to North Yagami High."

Naruto smiled and looked back at the thugs, "Well what do you know, that just made it my official business. Because she goes to the same school as me, and I can't leave here with a clean conscience knowing that I'm leaving her here to such a fate." He lost his smile and let out a demonic growl, _**"So you brain dead motherfucker's ain't getting off today."**_

One of the thugs in question started walking towards Naruto, "I've had enough of this stupid runt's mouth!" He stepped up to Naruto and lashed out with a hay-maker. Naruto ducked down, putting his hands on the ground and sitting back on them in order to shoot out his feet to kick the man directly in the solar plexus.

Making the man collapsed unconscious to the ground hitting his head which leave a nasty make or two. Naruto stood up and stretched out his hands and then began to crack his head to loosen the knots in it, "That's one douche down, who's next?"

The second thug ran at Naruto and shot out a straight punch that Naruto sidestepped while grabbing his fist. Naruto then pulled his arm to the front of him and delivered a elbow and knee combo directly to his fore arm crushing from it both sides. As the man screamed Naruto pulled him in to deliver a round-house directly to his jaw and shoved him face-first into the brick wall with his foot.

"Ohh I think I just liquidized your face number two." Naruto looked at the wall kissing guy thinking how pathetic these guys we're, not even giving him a decent fight.

The leader shook before calming himself pulled a small blade, _'Now I'll get him when the bastards back is turned!' _and started running at Naruto when his back was still turned holding the second rapist up by his foot.

The girl saw this and gasped, "Look out behind you!"

Naruto heard her plea and dodged at the last minute, jumping away from being shanked, _'Wow that was close I can't believe he came up behind me so fast, I'll need to thank that girl.' _

Naruto looked towards the girl in question and gave her gave his foxy-grin "Thanks a bunch you saved my bacon, remind me to repay my dept to you after we're done here-." she just blushed at him.

He then sent a glare the leader and pointed at him "-and you. I was only going to mess you up abit, make you lose a few teeth, get a concussion, but now I don't feel like playing so nice anymore. So get ready number three, cause now a whole can of whoop ass is coming your way. So try not to scream like a girl!"

He spat at the ground, "You just got lucky with the other two punk that's all it was and when I get my knife in you, we'll be seeing who's voices changes it's tune." he says while positioning his knife for a jab.

"Keep telling yourself, oh and by the way your shoe lash is undone." he pointed downwards.

"Huh?" he idiot looked down.

Naruto sped towards the thug and smirked at giving him a round-house kick straight to the head. Planning on finishing him in one blow, but his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw.

The thug that was still looking down, slowly started to raise his head to look at Naruto, "I just realized... don't have shoe-lasses." he said acting as if the kick to the skull had no effort what so ever.

"Oh shit." he spat while he jumped away from him.

The thug followed chase as he got into Naruto's range and starting to lay into him, he first dodge a spin kick by the overly muscled oaf. Which he then followed up with a leg sweep only for it to be leapt over, but he didn't see the thug followed his leg sweep with another round-house kick which sent Naruto to the ground hard. He looked up to see the thug in the air who was about to land on his, so he substitute himself with a log in time.

***Crack***

The leaders eyes widened in shock as he was looking down at the small crack in half log on both sides of his foot. "Where on earth did that appear from?" he heard heard a clap come from behind him and turned to see the blonde bastard holding his hands together as if in pray.

"Oh mighty log I thank thee for you arrived in my time of need." he rhythm while now separating his hands.

That pissed the over-grown man right off as he charged back in at him he found it quite hard to get around his him. _'Damn, ok so this guy is not your average blue-hair he's better than I expected him to be. Ok fine then lets take it up a notch!' _he starts channeling chakra, but had then remembered the girl was still sitting right there, '_Shit, I can't use it now! I can't let her see any of my moves. I can't be outed just yet, I've just started the bloody mission.'_

Meanwhile the said girl was to the side watching the fight watching the blonde which saved her from having something horrid done to her dodged a thrust kick. It looked like he holding back for some reason. Then she then thought of something that might help the blonde man out. _'I hope this works.' _She closed her eyes and turned away from the battle.

Naruto while looking at the high schooler, could of sworn she saw something when she looked at him as she perked up and turned away. But he didn't have time to think about that now, this is his chance to reconstruct this rapist's face. He started to emit a blueish aura and then rushed at him to throw a heavy enough punch to shatter the thug's knife into fragment's.

"What the-" he ducked another blow that sounded like it had cut the wind. _'That had enough force behind it to take my head off! '_

The leader grunted as he used his fist to parry against Naruto's punches and kicks. _'Dammit where is this strength come from?than I had thought, but how could he have this sort of strength. It's as if I'm fighting one of them.' _He missed a dodge and was dealt a searing blow to his stomach. He grabbed his stomach in turn and as he bent down he began to vomit.

Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Uh what? Oh that is just plain nasty. I hope you know I'm defiantly not picking that shit up."

As he gulping for air the leading thug wasn't thinking of anything else the only thing he wanted to do was to rip this little shits neck off. He then began to shake in anger the only colour he could see was red.

**"WWAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** he gave a mighty roar as he dash towards the blonde-haired punk and started to throw fierce punches at him and as strong as they we're, they couldn't land a blow since him going ballistic, he was now blind with rage. **"That's it I've had enough! I'll kill you where you stand you insignificant piss ant! I will not lose now of all times!"** he yelled in rage trying desperately trying to level the Blonde-haired teen head in.

_'What? "Now of all times", what doe's that mean?' _he questioned at what he had heard.

As he dodged the blonde thought he had wasted enough time and began to mouth off, "Well I gotta say it's been fun, but if this is all you had then the only chance you had of beating me was when my back was turned. I'll admit your tough by normal means, but then again I've never really been considered normal type since I'm on a hell of a different level to everyone." he says while preparing a Rasengan in his right hand

Naruto ducked before catching the man with a hard left hook uppercut to the chin. Naruto followed through by grabbing the man by his collar and slamming the spinning ball of doom into his groin, hard and then proceeded to throw him in all a single motion. As the man screamed before being propelled into the air, hitting ground with a sickening crunch landing at the side at far corner of the alley. _'How could... someone have the same powers... as __them__?'_ was the last thought the leader had before falling unconscious.

"-And boom motherfucka that makes three." Naruto smirked in victory.

**

* * *

**

He walked over to the girl and gave her a hand to stand up that she hesitant to accept it, but soon did when she stood and dusted herself off. Naruto gave her a quick look-over before nodding and leaving the alley. Before he could leave towards school he heard a feminine voice, "Uh- wait a minute!"

He stopped before he could exit the alley and turned to see the girl forcing him to do a double take as he could take in her features. In addition to the black-hair that went down a good length to her shoulders she had black bangs in front of her face and maroon colored eyes. Naruto also saw her wearing a school uniform that didn't really show off her figure. Said figure, from what Naruto saw was that she stood about 159 cm's, with a bust size that Naruto estimated to be C to D, but was unsure of the size. He could tell she had a hourglass figure which led him to almost believe she wasn't really in high school, and for some reason her face is becoming more redder by the minute and decides to cover her chest with her bag. "Uh..excuse me?"

Naruto dumbly held out his finger as he pointed at her, "Hey um… You ok?"

She nods " Yes, thank you for saving me, I don't believe I want to imagine the outcome had you not arrive when you did." she started to tear up, and falls to her knees but he caught her before she did. She flinched when he touched her.

_'Ok not only does she not look ok, but it looks like she's mentally exhausted and traumatized after that ordeal too.'_

He raised his hands "Hey, hey now it's okay, the fact is I did and I'm glad. I hate anyone that forces themselves on to somebody, if not for the law I would string them up by there necks." he pulls out his toad handkerchief and gives it to her "Here you go no more tears ok? It should be a crime to see such a beautiful girl cry."

She stared up at him looking deep into his eyes and she couldn't understand it, but she could tell that she was safe with this man. She accepted the handkerchief and started to dry her tears.

"There we go, come on I'll walk you to school."

"Oh there's no need for that, really." she tried to protest, but because of the redness around her eyes he wasn't going to except that, no ifs or buts about it.

"No buts, I'm walking you to school, besides I need to register for school there anyway. " he grins, he puts his hand behind his head "Well to be honest I have no clue where the school is so maybe you could help me with that, he he?" _'I hope she can't tell I'm full of shit of course I know where the school is, thanks to Tsu, it's just I don't feel comfortable leaving her by herself who knows what might happen.'_

After the little women dried her tears she looked up at Naruto to smile, "Thank you. I feel much better now Mister...?"

"It's Naruto. Naruto Uzamaki and will ye fair damsel grace me with your name?

She blushed at his remark, "I-It's Yakumo... Uzamaki-san, Yakumo Tsukamoto.

"Please just Naruto and no -san I'm not really interested in those things." he holds his to her "Come on lets get going before your late for class... or would you rather me to take you home?"

"No I'll go to school I need to be somewhere safe and I think school is the best choice and besides how would you get to the school then?" Yakumo asked knowingly

"Ummm... good point, but are you sure your up for it?" he sweatdropped in reply.

Yakumo went over to grab her downed school bag which was thrown by one of the thugs, "Yes I'm sure, now we better hurry."

Naruto gave a gentlemanly bow "As you wish fair-maiden." and started walking beside her as they exited the alley leaving the thugs where they lay.

**

* * *

**

**30 minutes later back in the alley**

After awhile back in the alley things we're happening. One the thug's was out cold, the second thug was seeping in and out of conscious. The leader in question was extremely injured and pissed off, that he was defeated by a little punk. He started to raise off the ground slowly trying to keep his legs well apart so it wouldn't hurt so much. But where his pants we're ripped the air was still making it hurt like a bitch.

"That little cock-sucker is dead when I get my hands on him. Uh to think someone else had there powers as well, who knows how powerful he is."

***Tap Tap Tap***

The leader felt a chill go up his spine as he felt someone tapping there foot at the entrance of the alleyway.

**"Well ain't this a sorry site." **was said in a cold tone

_'No. Please not him, anyone other than him.' _The leader slowly turned his head to see his worst nightmare come true "M-M-Melt, eh-what are you doing here?"

The newcomer had appeared before him standing at the entrance of the alleyway was wearing a black cloak with the number three stitched on the side, he was also wearing a hood so you couldn't see his face. **"Oh I was asked by the Judge himself to come check on how things we're progressing-" **he looked at the other two members **"-and by the look of things, it looks like you screwed up."**

"I-It wasn't our fault some _guy_ interfered and she got away!" he shouted angerly but still held fear in his voice.

**"Shut up."** He shut up after feeling as if his soul was touched by ice. **"You are pathetic, truly and utterly pathetic, taken down by one individual and what's worse it even looks like you got hurt by the women-"**, he tutted in disgust, **"-and _you_ are supposed to be the strongest out of all the grunts we have, what a joke my spit can do more damage than your entire hand." he shook his head, "Well it looks like I will have to go through with the plan after all." **the the cloaked individual pulled out a rectangular piece of paper and threw it at the downed grunts.

"Wait? What are you doing sir?"

He made a one hand sign, _"Sealing Technique: Absorption Barrier Seal!" _(1) The seal began to glow blue before expanding around the area surrounding the grunts leaving no room to escape all three we're boxed in.

"W-What going on? What is this?" his lips we're moving, but his voice is being blocked

Even though he couldn't hear him he could read his lips, **"This? This is only the tool to your demise, it will absorb anything within the seal say like your screams of agony hehehe. You see not only was I given the task of checking on your progress, but also the task of dispatching all of you if you had failed again of which you did... As of now number's 8, 14 and 15 you have been found guilty of being weak and being who we are, do not tolerate the weak. Therefore as such I will carry out with your immediate execution." **As he he had spoken those words, Melt revealed his hands from out of the cloth.

"No. Please wait a minute!" he screams franticly, but nothing was coming out.

The started going through some hand signs **"Good-bye you sniveling worm, **_"Acid Release: Devourering Acid Mist!"_ (2)Then from out of no where a gust of green fog shot out of Melt's cloak rushing towards the thugs disintegrating everything that got in its way.

The leader who was called 8 tried to scream, but the barrier silenced him. There was no escape he was going to die with the other two. He began mentally cursing that blonde punk who had interfered with them. After they we're enveloped by the mist they began to disintegrate into nothingness.

After the box filled with the acidic mist, the barrier began to shrink itself down to cube size while being absorbed back inside the seal on the ground. Melt turned and began walking away leaving the seal in it's place, but before to long the seal went up in flames leaving a scorch mark in it's place and the only thing left in that alleyway now was the echo of Melt's maniacal laughter before that too, vanished.

* * *

It's been 10 minutes since Naruto and Yakumo both left the alleyway together where Naruto was taking in the scenery as he walked and deciding he's had enough of the awkward pauses

after there talks of the weather and the scenery being nice. So he decides to break the ice.

"So what grade are you in if I could ask you?"

The girl contemplated for a moment, "I'm in 10th grade, a freshman… Why?"

Naruto mind boggled, _'This girl is way too good-looking to be a freshman, but there is no way I'm dumb enough to ask if she really was or she'll think I'm some pervert.' _He grinned, "Oh... no reason, just curious." He dropped his grin, "So how are you feeling by the way? You aren't hurt anywhere are you?"

The girl quickly waved her hands in front of her, "No, no I'm fine, but I just really need to find a way to thank you for helping me out back there. " As Naruto while walking beside her happened to notice that he was decently taller than her by more than a few inches. He looked at her and gave a smile, "Well it's no big deal and if you ever happen to want or need any help don't be hesitant to ask alright." he wink at her turning her dark crimson, "-and I'll be there in a flash." _'Which reminds me. I'll need to have another look over dad's scroll and continue working on it to see if I can make any head way?'_

He stopped his train of thought and decided to ask her something, "So if you don't me asking what we're you doing before that happened?"

"I make it a morning ritual to go to Yagami Shrine before making my way to school to feed a stray cat that had recently appeared, but it seems it doesn't trust me yet... I guess today wasn't a good day to do that I guess." she said looking down.

A 'Hmm' sound came from Naruto as he was looking up "Oh.. I wouldn't say that..."

"Why?" she asked confused.

Naruto gave one of his fox-grins and stuck his on his chest "Well you did a good deed trying to help something out out the kindness of your heart, so I guess you could say I appeared to save the day by karma. So if you think about it going to feed a stray was worth it. You we're kept safe from the attackers and I got the pleasure of meeting you."

Yakumo thought about it and knew somehow he was right. But realized what he initially said, "Thank you. But if you don't mind me asking, are you always so forward when talking or is it just to girls?"

Naruto looked confused at the question he was given, "Actually to be perfectly honest I'm not. I don't have experience when it comes to girls so I don't know why I'm acting like this now. I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable." he says while to other direction.

She quickly shook her head in disagree "No, no your not making me feel uncomfortable I'm just not used to hearing someone compliment me. So please don't look sad." she smiles at him.

Naruto returns a small smile back to her, "Ok I'm glad, I hope we can get along and soon become friends Yakumo." He rubbed the back of his head, "So lead on, because I wouldn't have the first clue on where to go." she responds with a nod and began to lead them both towards Yagami High School.

**

* * *

**

As time went by Naruto kept on catching Yakumo glancing at him from time to time probably wanting to ask him something, but was unsure if she should or not, "You know if you want to ask me something go right ahead I don't bite, much."

Yakumo wondered for a moment if she should get any closer to this man before her. But remembered what he had done for her and the only thing she can at least do was trust him, "Um, not that I'm not grateful, but why did you help me? I was only a stranger to you and you ended up risking your life for help me so I ask why?"

Naruto thought about the question abit before answering, " I did it because that's just who I am. It's natural for me to go off risking my life to come to people's rescue." 'Like a certain princess I know.' "-and the reasons behind why I do the things I do, well let's say I hate people like that pushing themselves on to others cause they think they can."

"So your a fighter?"

"Of sorts." not liking where the line of questioning was going, but still complied.

"Are you any good?"

He smirks cockily at her pulling on his sage's coat, "Does it look like I got a scratch on me?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" she asks curiously.

Naruto became mildly serious, " Let's just say I learned in my home village for protection and leave it at that."

She had a feeling she wasn't gonna get anymore on that and so decided not to push it. So she went on to ask something different, "When you said you go to the same school as me, do you? Because I haven't seen you around anywhere not even in the city?"

"Well that's because I'm a transfer student. I just got here today so maybe that's the reason why you've never seen me around." he cheekily grins at her "Believe me you would know if I was nearby."

Yakumo leans away from him "Oh, how so?"

Naruto shrugs "I'm a bit of a hell-raiser causing mass mayhem where ever I go causing many people to scream out my name. Which will start here sometime next week."

"You make it sound like your proud of yourself?" she said it like a statement not as a question.

He raised his fist up "Your damn right I'm proud because not once has anybody been able to catch me. I am the unstoppable force of nature."

Yakumo let out a 'Mmhmm' while they both turned a corner which led them into the back street. "So you came here today? Have you had any chance to look around the city yet?" she asked kinda hoping he would say no, but didn't know why.

He shook his head "I haven't had time really, I've mostly been looking for a place to stay since the moment I got here, but I'm new here so I don't know any of right places to go to. If I don't find a place soon then I suppose I'll just sleep in a tree or something until I find somewhere I guess."

Yakumo looked at Naruto as if he said something strange, "So what your saying is, you don't have anywhere to go and if you can't find a place then your will sleep in a tree?"

"Yep."

Silenced occurred after that conversation until she nodded, "Well... If you can't find a place to stay by the end of the day, then your welcome to use the guest house we have at our residence with my sister and me."

Naruto suddenly halted, thinking he must had misheard her, "Wait, what?"

"I said you can use the guest house we have-" she repeats herself and then went on, "-and when you are sure you have found a place of your own you can move into it."

To say Naruto was shocked would be putting it mildly, " I am extremely grateful and flattered that you offered that to me, but you don't know me for all you know I could be a pervert. So why? " _'Not to mention I'll probably have to douse myself in cold water every 5 minutes.'_

She smiles at him, "Well for being a man I can sense that your not the type to do perverted things on purpose, just by freak accidents. Besides one good deed deserves another. You did help me out earlier and you didn't know me at all, so please think about it, ok?" she writes on a piece of paper and offers it to Naruto.

Naruto who still looked unsure if he should or not, but despite his thinking his hand moved on it's own taking it. _'Dammit my hand moved on it's own, it's a conspiracy I tells ya!'_

He sighs "Ok I'll think about it, thank you Yakumo." he resumes walking walking by her side.

_'Wow she's really sweet. Never have I met someone as kind hearted as her well except maybe Hinata.' _he then remember she has a sister too, "Oh I just remembered you said earlier that you have a sister?

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"You wouldn't by chance have a picture?

Yakumo thinks for a moment before looking in her bag, "Here."

Naruto shoots off his grin "Hey, I was right your little sister is cute and her older sister is beautiful beyond words comprehension."

Yakumo made a great impression of a tomato, it's seems no one has ever complimented her so much in one day, "A-Actually Tenma is the older sister not me..."

Naruto eyes nearly popped out "Really, no shit?"

She shook her "We get that a lot Tenma more than me and... What's so funny?"

"Hehehe I'm sorry, I just find that funny that's all. I don't mean to laugh at your expense. I'm sorry." he hands the photograph back "I just remembered back home a friend of mine has a sister as well expect the older sister is the beautiful one and the little sister is the cute one and it kinda hit me that your family is there exact opposite hehehe." he chuckles before a sad grin appears, "It must be really nice to have a sibling to live with, huh?" he asks.

"What can I say, she's my sister." she replies, but then quires about the look he had, "What about you Uza- I mean Naruto don't you have-" she never finished her sentence as she was stopped by his facial reactions, "Naruto are you alright?" she asked worrying now since he was not responding to her. _'What has happened to make him act like this?'_

Naruto at the moment was sweating bullets as just a moment ago he felt a brief chakra release nearby that rivaled that of Akatsuki. _'What are they doing here I thought granny said they was no way of them finding out that I'm here! Shit this is bad I gotta-'_ his thoughts we're interrupted by unfamiliar voices, while to Yakumo they we're familiar.

"Tenma sure has been acting weird lately. I wonder what's up?" one voice said

"It's cause they would up in class together." the other replied in a low tone

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it you'll figure it out."

_'Perfect time than any.'_ Naruto made a hand sign _'Until we meet again Yakumo-chan.' _he smiled in thought as he shushined away, dropping something on the ground when he left.

Yakumo all of a sudden hearing something fall on the ground. She turned to see to her surprise she was alone, _'Naruto?'_ He was gone without a trace except for the little item that had fallen to the ground. She picked it up, it was paper and it looked like something was wrapped up in it. After opening it up she see it was a marble of some sort (3) and then saw the piece of paper was a note saying, _"Take care."_

Yakumo had so many questions she still wanted to ask like, why he had to leave, how did he leave without her knowing and what had just happened to make him become so nervous and to show such a serious face. For now Yakumo decided to put those thoughts on hold until she had time to think on what exactly just happened. She pocketed the marble and the note and then went to greet her sister's friends.

"Good morning Mikoto, Akira." Yakumo greeted the two,

The turned to see Yakumo standing there at the end of the backstreet's looking towards them.

_'Strange, I though__t I heard two voices coming from that backstreet?'_ Akira thought

"Hey morning Yakumo." Mikoto greeted her back.

"So where's Tenma?" Akira asks as if she didn't already know.

Mikoto looked around the corner to spot Tenma, but she wasn't there, "She's not here?

"She's.. she's biking to school from now on."

"Here we go." she says as she shuts her eyes.

"Uuh... with what?" Mikoto asks.

Akira proceeds to walk on ahead "You'll find out once we get to school, come on."

"Ok fine you coming Yakumo?" Mikoto started following after Akira with her hands behind her head still holding her bag.

Yakumo nodded, but had one last look into the back street where she spent talking to her blond-haired savior before running to catch up to the others. _'You take care too, Naruto Uzamaki.'_

_

* * *

_

**Unknown Location**

In a dark room there was silence once he entered it and stood in the spotlight in the middle to reveal himself. Seven set of eyes we're staring at him intently.

_**"Status report Melt, now."**_ said the dark looming figure sitting on a throne.

He took a knee, **"My lord, the deed is done."**

**

* * *

**

Both (1) & (2) are mine that I created. I checked to see if there was a sealing move, but there wasn't. I will at some point be using both Canon and my own jutsu's, but that will happen later.

(3) It's the same thing that Naruto found while on the ship.

**( Done with more on the way. I'm pleased to see many are requested this and my other Fic's to your Alerts and Favorites, but if you can make the time to review your thoughts about this, would go along way. ****Now I used a last of the text from School Rumble when it came to it, which will be happening quite abit, but with some awesomeness added by myself. This was a filler chapter with abit of plot to it, so may the next one, but least there will be more plot to it as some questions will be answered.**

**Now I've also done my third story Naruto: Rise of the Black Wind, check it out and tell how it fairs. Also if you like any like any ideas in my Bio, pm me. Now the next chapter for The Flying Fox should be ready soon, so until next time. **

**P.S. Please note that every time I add a new chapter, I will have fixed up the previous of any mistakes.)**


	3. Author's Plee

Author's Note

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

**(**/Raveman/ - I haven't been on due to work and since writing doesn't pay may bills I have to work more so I can't spend all the time on here sorry. Now when I was told about this I didn't believe it, but after checking it out myself I was shocked then angered. Why the hell was created in the first place if not to display the works from people who put there blood sweat and tears into a lot of them just for it to deleted without even a warning. I don't understand if this was such an issue then why didn't the site bother to make an option for MA stories instead of introducing a new implement as Image Managers? Yes that's going to be a very useful option. Where the hell are our rights!) **Delete this note if you decide to res****end it.)**

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

ruto-kun-nata-chan

Raveman2

**The above are the views of me and other few readers that we wish to get across to the administration... it is for them to consider to take our views or not... so please no reviews and flaming and spamming and so on...**


End file.
